Lovely Marionnette
by GumiGumiSignal
Summary: The Curtain falls, the cast prepares for the next act, and the small marionnette must make a decission. Will he end this madness of a play, or cause the infinite loop to continue? Mentioned CanadaXMultiple, AU. Based lightly on Crazy nighT and Bad End Night


**This story is just a little story I made because I couldn't sleep(it's also LIGHTLY based off the VOCALOID song Crazy∞nighT and Bad∞End∞Night)****, it probably isn't even worth reading, but yeah, enjoy.**

**Summary-The Curtain falls, the cast prepares for the next act, and the small marionnette must make a decission. Will he end this madness of a play, or cause the infinite loop to continue?**

**Pairings/Characters- CanadaXMultiple Characters(Mentioned),**

**Canada, Romano, Italy, England, France, America, Prussia, Seychelles and some mysterious character(there will be hints on who)**

**Warnings-**

**None that are worth mentioning except for the fact that this is an AU, also, the last line probably won't make ANY SENSE WHATSOEVER if you haven't listened to either of the songs this is based off...sorry QAQ**

_"Someones thoughts"_

"Mysterious figure talking"

**Lastly, I do not own the characters(Himaruya Hidekaz) or the songs(Hitoshizuku and Yama)**

* * *

The Curtain falls and the cast prepares for the next act, the part of the play where the main character picks 'her' love interest and reveals the culprit to everyone. This was Matthew's simple job, yet everytime he chose, it wasn't enough for the one spectator watching there every decission, he wanted it all to fall into madness again, never wanting this god forsaken play to end.

The curtain raises, Matthew has a feeling he knows who the culprit is. A scarf lying around, a steel pipe, and a long winter jacket, all scattered in the mantion for the 'villager' to find, to stear him into the right direction. He gathers the evidence and prepares for the inhabitants of the mantion to question him.

The rest of the cast circle around the villager, the host, one with a strong French accent, and the other with an unmistakable English accent, there son, who share a strong resemblance to Matthew, the maid, who had dark hair and an excotic tan, the butler, with his blinding white locks and piercing red eyes, and the twins, booth sharing the same brown hair and strange curl, these two character confused him the most, no matter how many times he had to redo this hell.

"So, which of us do you prefer?" Asked the maid, in her light chime of a voice.

Thoughts rushed through Matthew, he wasn't sure who to pick. He remembers picking everyone in this room, and yet everytime the curtains fell, and everyone was forced to do the play again, everyone wearing a smile until the script called for them to act serious or sad. _"Who haven't I picked yet...?" _He continued to think, making sure no detail escape his brain, he had to finish this time, he needed to. "I've got it..." He whispered, causing everyone to stare at him once again.

"Is that so mon chou, than, who do you choose?" Asked his French host.

Matthew's mouth start forms a smug smile, he knew this had to be the correct answer, there were no other options left for him to choose.

"The culprit."

A smug smirk graces the face of the butler. "Is that so..?"

"Then which one of us is the culprit!" The twin's say in unison.

Matthew had chosen right, he had never seen this part of the play. It was now or never, he had to get this right.

"The man sitting over there, watching every decission that is being made, making sure it fits his needs."

"And who would that be?" Asked the Englishman.

The scarf, the pipe, the long winter jacker, and the love for peoples suffering, it all fit into places. The name of the culprit was on the tip of his tounge.

"So...Who am I?" The masked man asked, sitting in his chair, a light childlike laugh ringing through the room.

"You're Ivan!" Matthew starts laughing insanely, the cast calmely watching to see if the ending will finaly be revealed.

He has it, Matthew knows he does, there's no doubt that the culprit for his suffering is Ivan, no one else fits the description. He laughs and laughs, losing more sanity every moment until suddenly a strange force pulls him to the ground. _"W__hat's going on! I'm sure I'm right!"_

"I'm sorry, my lovely marionnette, but that isn't who I am." The masked figure says as the curtain falls and the cast leaves so they can prepare for the play again. The masked figure removes the cloak which hides his feautres, showing the dirty blond hair Matthew had been expecting. What he hadn't been expecting was the mysterious figure wearing a large purple dress and holding knifes in 'his' hands. "Now my lovely marionnette...Who am I?" 'He' says with a large shit eating grin.

Matthew lays on the ground, like a puppet whose strings have been cut off, staring at the marionnettiste, the person who caused all his madness.

_"I foooound it."_


End file.
